A to Z
by Animegirl426
Summary: A look at Yuya and Yuzu's love life through the alphabet! Fruitshipping!
1. Asa

**Animegirl426:** Hi everyone! After years of being nagged by one of my friends and a few months by some friends online(plus a poll on my profile) I've finally decided to start posting stories!

 **Yuya:** About time!

 **Yuzu:** What is your first story about?

 **Animegirl426:** This is a Arc-V drabble fic. A good friend thought it would be a good idea to start with something small, so I'll be doing a chapter fic of Fruitshipping drabbles!

 **Yuya:** The rating will possibly change depending on the content of the chapter, but it will be rated T for safe measures. Also, the chapters will take place at different times; one might be set from when we were kids, one might be set during the series, one might be set after the series, and one could be an AU. The first chapter will be set in the future after the series, so imagine that Yuzu and I are around 20.

 **Yuzu:** **Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh Franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** If I did, then I would have given different voice actors for the dub and kept the japanese names.

Well with that, it's Showtime!

* * *

Chapter 1: **A** sa

The blaring alarm of the clock rang throughout the house, the digital numbers flashing the current time of 9:00 AM. In the mint-green colored bedroom, a slender hand reached out to the bedside from under the covers of the bed, moving around until it found the clock's cord and yanked it out of the outlet.

"...Five more minutes..."

The male in the bed yawned as he curled up in the covers, his red and green hair messed up from tossing and turning so much during the night.

This man, Sakaki Yuya, was now twenty years old and the best Entertainment duelist in the world.

"Yuya!" A woman's voice scolded the male, a harisen* hitting him straight in the face. The male instantly shot up, holding his face in pain as he looked at the woman he married.

"We're 25 years old, Yuzu. Do you still have to use that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Sakaki Yuzu, the childhood friend and now wife of the Entertainment Duelist gave a teasing smile as she held her harisen.

"You should know better than to doze off, especially since you have a interview today."She told him, sitting down next to him.

"You have a performance tonight, don't you?" Yuya raised an eyebrow, Yuzu had grown to become a famous musician in Miami City; her concerts were always sell-outs. "Why are you pestering me about work then?"

"What? I can't ask my husband for some time together?"Yuzu asked, turning her head and crossing her arms."How rude!"

Yuya smirked and tilted his wife's face so that they were looking at each other."You know I'm kidding, Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled gently"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Yuya countered, placing a hand to her cheek.

The female laughed as the two kissed.

Yep, just another morning in the Sakaki household.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Well, that's it for chapter one! 'Asa' means 'morning' in Japanese, the kanji looks like this: **朝**

 **Yuzu:** I love it!

 **Yuya:** Why do I have to be hit?

 **Animegirl426:** Deal with it! Anyway, since I'm used to using my own characters, I'll sometimes end up being a little OOC with Canons by accident. Please bear with me and I'll do my best to stay in character!

 **Yuya:** Credit goes to everyonewho gave their support to help start this story up!

 **Yuzu:** For those who don't know, a Harisen is a giant paper fan used by the straight man to hit the funny man in response to their idiocy/jokes in Manzai. In Arc-V, I'm considered the straight man and Yuya is considered the funny man. The Harisen is what I use to smack him.

 **Animegirl426:** Remember to comment(I will not take hate speeches/flames). Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter! :)


	2. Bullies

**Animegirl426:** Hi Everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of _A to Z!_

 **Yuya:** So what's the case this time?

 **Yuzu:** This is set before the series when we were kids.

 **Animegirl426:** Yep! You guys are so adorable as kids!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.

 **Sawatari:** Enjoy!

 **Animegirl426:** Get out of the studio Sawatari!

* * *

Chapter 2: **B** ullies

"Hey Sakaki, where ya going?"

A 6-year old Yuya Sakaki turned as he heard his name being called, a young boy with brown and blonde hair standing not too far away with three other boys, almost as if hew was the leader. "You're going home, mind if we come with you?" the other child smirked, making Yuya flinch.

"N-no, it's okay..." Yuya told them, pulling his goggles over his eyes. Ever since his father suddenly vanished, more and more kids began to gang up on the male.

"Aw come on! We just wanna play!."The 'leader' ran up and grabbed Yuya's pendant off from his neck.

"H-hey! Give those back!"Yuya spoke, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as the other three boys ran over to the other boy.

"Why do you even wear these dopey things?"The brown-and-blonde haired male looked at the pendant in disgust."Your daddy sure had weird taste!"The boy threw the pendant over his head, a splash followed.

Yuya watched helplessly as his beloved pendant was thrown into the river, his tears finally falling from his face and pooling up in his goggles.

"Crybaby!"

"Wimp!"

"Coward!"

"How about you leave him alone, you big dumb meanies!"

All five males looked up to see a young girl with her pink hair tied up in pigtails glaring at the four bullies. Her hands balled into fists.

"Yu-Yuzu..."Yuya sniffled as he watched her come up in front of him, slightly blushing.

"What's with you? We were just playing." The leader spoke, winking at her.

Yuzu mentally gagged at the action before she gave an angel-like smile."I see! You were playing! Then I'll play too!"

Yuya flinched, expecting for her to hit him, but was shocked when he heard the other boys screaming.

"AH!"

Yuzu threw another dirt ball, her dress becoming dirty as she continued to pelt the bullies with mud.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Mommy!"

"Ah! Hey!"The leader watched as his lackeys ran away, Yuzu smirking as she held another dirt ball.

"I-i'll remember this!"The leader spoke before running away, Yuzu pelting him with one last dirt ball.

"And stay away!"The young child stuck her tongue out at the bully before pulling Yuya over to the river.

"Wh-what are you doing?

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna find your pendant!"

Yuya blushed once more as water began to soak their clothes, his friend searching for his pendant.

"Yuzu..." Yuya lifted his goggles up, red marks lining his eyes as he started smiling."Whoever finds it first has to admit the other is the better duelist!"

Yuzu laughed"You're on!" she spoke, the two diving under and searching for the pendant.

An hour had past and Yuya had grown tired, shivering as he got out of the river.

"I found it!"

Yuya looked up to see Yuzu, soaked to the bone, holding the pendant tightly in her hand as she swam out of the river and ran over to Yuya.

"Here you go!" She smiled and handed the pendant out to him.

Yuya blushed as he took back his pendant"Th-thanks..."he stuttered, unsure if it was from the cold or from seeing Yuzu smiling.

"Ah! It's almost dinnertime!"Yuzu grabbed her backpack and shook her hair out"Bye Yuya, see you tomorrow!" She waved before running home.

Yuya gave a small wave in reply, still blushing as he walked home.

"Mom, i'm back."

Yoko turned from the stove, her eyes widening as she saw her son.

"Yuya! Where were you?! and why are you wet?!"

Yuya listened as his mother started to fret, a small smile forming on his lips as he held his pendant tightly.

"I was playing with Yuzu."

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I'm not sure if I was in character...

 **Yuzu:** Well, you tried your best!

 **Yuya:** Everyone, make sure to comment!(No hate speeches/flames) Updates will range from 2-3 days.

 **Sawatari:** Look forward to the next chapter!

 **Animegirl426:** I SAID GET OUT OF THE STUDIO!*Punches sawatari*

 **Yuzu:** See you next time! :)


	3. Counterparts

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! Chapter 3!

 **Yuzu:** This time you're using all of us?

 **Serena:** Apparently so.

 **Yuya:** Quit pushing me Yugo!

 **Yugo:** Then stop moving so much!

 **Rin:** Both of you stop it!

 **Animegirl426:** As you all can guess, this time, It'll be snippets of Fruitshipping, SynchroFruitshipping, FusionFruitshipping, and XYZFruitshipping! So it'll be before the series I guess.

 **Yuto:** Animegirl426 does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Yuri:** Let's begin.

 **Ruri:** ...

* * *

Chapter 3: **C** ounterparts

 _ ***Standard Dimension***_

"Yuya! Hurry up!"

The fourteen-year old* male smiled as he ran after Yuzu, having promised to duel her so she could try out a new combo with her deck.

"Even if you manage to pull the combo off, I'll still beat you!"

Yuzu gave a playful glare. "I doubt it!"

 _ ***Heartland City, XYZ Dimension***_

"Ruri, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax! Onii-chan comes up here all the time!"

Yuto sighed as he followed his best friend's sister up Heartland Tower, the female having said she wanted to show him something amazing. Even with his better judgement, Yuto couldn't help but follow her; she was adorable, even though Shun would kill him if he ever found out how he felt about her.

"We're here! Look! Look!"

Yuto looked down at the city, his eyes widening in amazement as he saw the lights of the city sparkle in the night, each one like a star glittering with passion. The people below gave cheerful laughs that echoed throughout the sky, creating a sense of peace.

"w-Wow..."

Yuto looked over at Ruri, her angel-like smile seemed even more beautiful under the lights.

"Hm? Yuto, are you okay?"

Yuto leaned forward, his cheeks dark red.

"D-don't tell Shun about this..."

"What are you talking abo-"

Ruri was cut off as her lips connected with Yuto's, her eyes widening before she melted into the kiss. Yuto's arms wrapping around her as she held onto him.

The two soon broke apart, both blushing wildly.

"Don't tell him, got it?"

"O-okay..."

Yuto gave a gentle smile, pressing their foreheads together as the city glowed.

 _ ***Academia, Fusion Dimension***_

Yuri watched as another soldier went down, his eyes traveling to the female who defeated him.

"Too easy..."Serena muttered as she deactivated her duel disk, Moonlight Cat Dancer vanishing from the field.

Yuri watched as she began to leave, her ribbon holding up her dark purple hair in a ponytail.

 _"One day..."_ Yuri thought, a smile creeping onto his face. _"I'd like to see that strength by myself, Tsuki-chan*..."_

Serena froze and turned, seeing the space where Yuri once was to be empty.

"...What the heck..."she thought, blushing slightly before she left the room.

 _ ***Orphanage, Synchro Dimension***_

"Yugo-nii, duel me!"

"No me!"

"No fair, I was first!"

Yugo gave a light laugh as he watched the kids argue over who would play with him, taking his helmet off and setting it on his D-Wheel.

"Calm down guys, I'll play with all of you." He told them before looking around."Where's Rin?" he asked.

"Rin-nee said she would make dinner tonight!" One of the children replied, smiling.

Yugo gave a grin and ruffled the kid's hair. "Alright, let me say hi to her and then we'll play."

"Okay!"

Yugo watched as the kids began to pull out the decks they had scavenged for in the slums before opening the door to the worn-down building he called 'home'.

"I'm back."

Rin turned from her work, an apron over her clothes and a spoon in her hand."Ah, welcome back Yugo." She smiled.

The turbo duelist blushed at the sight of his crush, losing all train of thought as he closed the door.

"The-the kids told me you were making dinner." He stuttered, his eyes shifting to the ground.

"Yep! I'm almost done." Rin responded before turning back to her work.

Yugo continued to blush as he stared at his childhood friend. _"Just tell her Yugo..."_ he thought to himself. _"Just say it."_

Yugo opened his mouth to speak before the door opened.

"Yugo-nii, come on!"

Yugo mentally thanked the distraction before he turned to the kids."Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He spoke, looking back at Rin one last time.

 _"One day...I'll tell you how much I love you..."_

 _ ***Miami City, Standard Dimension***_

Yuzu shivered a little, activating her duel disk."Hey Yuya?"

Yuya looked at her, his own duel disk already activated."Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder if there's someone out their like us?" She asked, blushing."and that they wanted to tell the other something?"

Yuya thought for a minute before replying"Nah, One Yuzu is enough to deal with."He grinned.

Yuzu continued blushing, but glared at the male as she took out her harisen."Yuya..."

Yuya gave a nervous laugh"Or something like that..."

"Yuya, you idiot!"

"Wah!"

Yuzu began to chase after him, her bracelet glittering as she tried to smack him.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Well, that's it for that chapter!

 **Yuya:** According to official sources, Yuzu and I are 14, so that's why it said that.

 **Serena:** 'Tsuki' means 'moon' in Japanese, My name means 'goddess of the moon' so that's why Tsuki was put there, like a nickname.

 **Ruri:** ...

 **Yugo:** Hurry up and appear in the anime already so we can figure out your personality!

 **Rin:** Yugo! Don't rush things!

 **Yuri:** Remember to comment.(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuzu:** Before we forget, some reviews are stating that the chapters are short. Keep in mind that this is a drabble series, so the chapters are short on purpose.

 **Yuto:** See you next time.

 **Animegirl426:** Bye! :)


	4. Dance

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys, chapter 4 is ready to go!

 **Yuzu:** This one is an AU set during the middle ages!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 4: **D** ance

Chandeliers illuminated the room as people were spread out, talking to one another. Music floated in the guests' ears as if it was drawing them in. All the guests were happily chatting, eating, or dancing as they enjoyed the prince's coming of age ceremony.

All except one...

Prince Yuya sighed as he sat on his throne, watching his prized pendant sway back and forth as it dangled from his hand. The people of Miami Kingdom had good intentions; they simply wanted to make him happy. But Yuya was anything but that; he was bored, upset, and, if one were to look closely enough, a little annoyed with all the attention he was receiving.

"Heika*, Do you wish for anything to drink?"

Yuya turned his head to see his childhood friend and servant bowing.

"I'm fine, Gongenzaka..." The prince muttered, putting his pendant back around his neck.

"I know it's tough, but please bear with it for a while longer."

"Yeah yeah..."Yuya gave a nod to dismiss his friend, his pets coming to comfort him.

The prince gave a soft smile and picked up his pet Corgi, "En*...you guys are lucky, you don't have to deal with all of this.

The dog gave a bark and licked his owner's face before jumping down.

Yuya promptly stood as his mother, the Queen of Miami Kingdom came up next to him, the guests growing quiet.

"I'd like to thank you all for attending the celebration." Yoko spoke, Yuya putting on a fake smile in order to keep the guests happy. "Today, I have a special gift for my son. We have brought the kingdom's finest musician to play."

Clapping echoed through the room as the doors opened, the prince's eyes widening.

She looked no older than him, her pink hair being held up in pigtails by blue flowers. Her skin looked as if it was made of porcelain and her eyes sparkled like the sea. An elegant dress of red and gold* adorned her body, a gold ribbon tied in the back. On her hand was a small bracelet with a jeweled pink center.

The woman came up to the Queen and Prince, giving a curtsey of respect before she made her way to the grand piano.

Yuya watched as he slender finger touched the keys, his heart beating faster with every second.

The woman closed her eyes and began to play*, her melody stunning everyone with how beautiful it was.

The prince's face began to heat up as he listened, such a gentle yet powerful melody was starting to make his body tremble.

The song soon ended, the crowd instantly breaking out into cheers as the woman stood.

Yuya quickly ran down to the piano, blushing even more when he saw how beautiful she looked up close.

"Y-your name?" He asked, catching his breath and standing up straight.

"Yuzu Hiragi." She spoke, smiling softly.

Yuya extended his hand to her, the ballroom erupting in whispers.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Yuzu blushed, her face matching the prince's as she took his hand."It would be an honor, Heika."

"Just Yuya; Yuya is fine."

"Y-Yuya..."

The ballroom's music started again as the prince began to waltz with her, the entire kingdom watching in shock and happiness.

Yoko smiled as she watched her blushing son dance."Given that kind of reaction...I wonder how he'll react when I tell him that she's his fiancée."

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** 'Heika' means 'Your Majesty' in japanese, here's what the kanji looks like : **陛下**

 **Yuya:** If you watched earlier episodes of Arc-V, En is that Corgi dog I own, together with Core, the heterochromia cat, their name creates 'Encore'.

 **Yuzu:** The dress I'm wearing is modeled after Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's dress.

 **Animegirl426:** Thanks for reading! Also, can anyone figure out the song Yuzu played? I'll give you a hint in the form of the romanji lyrics of the song:

 _Hyaku nen saki mo ai wo chikau yo_

 _Kimi wa boku no subete sa_

 _Aishiteru tada aishiteru_

 _Onaji asu yakusoku shiyou_


	5. Egao

**Animegirl426:** Chapter 5!*passes out*

 **Yuya:** What's wrong with her?

 **Yuzu:** She's been getting over a nasty summer cold, but she didn't want that to interfere with uploading chapters to the readers so that's why this drabble is smaller.

 **Yuya:** Alright, I guess I'm MC then! This chapter will be set earlier in the series, so imagine this is after episode 10.

 **Yuzu: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

 **Yuya:** The real fun is just starting now!

* * *

Chapter 5: **E** gao

"You gave it your best, don't worry!"

Yuzu gave a small smile as Yuya tried to comfort her, but the pain of losing to Masumi and the thoughts of the Dark Masked Duelist* looking exactly like her childhood friend held more sway over her heart.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get some water." She told him, walking off.

Once Yuzu knew she was far away so that no one could hear her, she slumped against the walls, burying her face in her hands.

"I couldn't do it...I couldn't protect the school..."

Her body started to shake as tears began to leak from her eyes, she hadn't felt this upset in years.

The promise she made to her dad, her friends,

...to Yuya.

"Yuzu?"

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, her eyes locking with Yuya's.

Yuya gave a concerned look and kneeled down as Yuzu tried to wipe her tears away. "It's alright, you did what you could..."

"It wasn't enough though!"

Yuya became startled when she yelled at him as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Even though I said I would protect YouShow...I lost...I couldn't keep up and I...I..."

Yuya's gaze softened as he pulled her into a hug.

"You did everything that you could with everything that you had. That itself is amazing."

Yuzu blushed as he held her close, his breath lightly touching the back of her neck.

"So don't worry about the small stuff, just smile!"

Yuya pulled back and lightly tugged at the corners of Yuzu's mouth*."Come on, I know you can!"

Yuzu hit him with her harisen, watching as Yuya winced at the pain.

"...Thank you."

Yuya blushed when he saw her expression.

"L-let's go, Gongenzaka's about to duel."

Yuzu nodded and stood, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 'Egao' means 'smile' in Japanese, here's the kanji: **笑顔**

 **Yuya:** Before his name was mentioned in Arc-V, Yuto was referred to as the Dark Masked Duelist on-screen.

 **Animegirl426:** That bit of tugging at the corners of Yuzu's mouth is a similar action to what my dad does when he's trying to get me to smile. It always does make me smile.

 **Yuya:** See you all next time!


	6. Fathers

**Animegirl426:** Chapter 6 is here!

 **Yuzu:** This one is going to be two poems set in our dad's POV after the series. My dad will be in **bold** and Yuya's will be in _italics._

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 6: **F** athers

 **From the day you were born, I vowed to love you.**

 **No matter the costs, my love would be true.**

 **Watching you grow, I knew it would come.**

 **The day when he would become my son.**

 **My good friend's boy always made you smile**

 **In ways that I couldn't, he went the extra mile.**

 **Now as I walk you down that aisle,**

 **I only miss you and him the best,**

 **I love you, my daughter, and I leave to him the rest.**

 _From the moment you were born, I knew you were special._

 _That you would bring smiles to those around you._

 _And when you met her, I knew it would be true._

 _No girl gave you what she could offer,_

 _No burning dedication could be any hotter._

 _There was never a day where you didn't speak of her._

 _I knew that soon, she would be my daughter for sure._

 _Now as I stand and watch you in this room,_

 _As the music plays and the bride kisses the groom._

 _I give you all the love I gave you before._

 _And I wish you the best for what is in store._

* * *

 **Yuzu:** I love it!

 **Yuya:** Awesome!

 **Animegirl426:** Before we end the chapter, I wish to address one...issue that's been in the reviews; To the guest under the penname Martyn, I appreciate the ideas you're giving, but I already have the entire alphabet planned out, so please stop.

 **Yuya:** Remember to comment!(No hate speeches/flames!)

 **Yuzu:** Bye! :)


	7. Gift

**Animegirl426:** A to Z has reached 10 Favorites! :D

 **Yuzu:** We'd like to thank all of you for helping to reach it!

 **Yuya:** This chapter is set before the series started.

 **Animegirl426:** I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. If I did, then Yuya and Yuzu would be kissing in a future Arc V episode!

 **Yuya:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 7: **G** ift

"I'm dead...I'm dead, I'm so dead!"

Yuya flopped onto his bed, his pets watching in confusion as their owner had a breakdown. It was something that only Yuya could blame himself for...

It was Yuzu's birthday and Yuya had forgotten.

The male sat up, looking at his pets."I don't suppose you guys have any idea on what Yuzu would like?"he asked, his answer was an array of barks and meows.

"Didn't think so..."He sighed, "Come on, what would Yuzu like?" Yuya began to think.

A dress? Her dad probably thought of that.

New cards? Ayu and Futoshi* had mentioned buying her some.

Another harisen? One was enough.

Music sheets? His mom must have thought of that.

Work-out clothes*? Gongenzaka would have bought them.

Yuya rubbed his head in frustration."There's gotta be something...think Sakaki!"

Several minutes passed before he shot up off the bed, scaring the cats."That's it!"He exclaimed.

*Later, Hiragi household*

"Yuzu-Onee-chan, Happy Birthday!"

Yuzu smiled as the streamers from the party crackers landed in her hair. Her home was decorated for the celebration and the sweet smell of confectionary danced through the air.

"Thanks." Yuzu spoke, pulling the streamers out of her hair as her father and Yoko came to join the kids."Is Yuya here yet?"

"Not yet." Yoko sighed, "Honestly, he better have a good reason for being late to your birthday, Yuzu-chan."

"He's coming right now, it took a bit of time to prepare it."

Yuzu turned, confused at Gongenzaka's statement."Prepare?"

"I'm here!"

Everyone flinched as the door was slammed open, Yuya holding a bag and out of breath.

"Y-yuya?"Yuzu looked at her friend, wondering why he was so out of breath.

Yuya caught his breath before holding the bag out to her."Happy Birthday."

Yuzu took the bag and reached inside, pulling out a roughly made, patched-up plush toy of what appeared to be Entermate Discover Hippo.

Yuzu gave a small giggle; Yuya was never the best at handiwork...but the fact that he tried so hard to make something like this was a present enough.

"That's only part one though."

Yuzu looked up, "What do you mean by part o-"

Everyone looked in shock as Yuya's lips connected with Yuzu's, the plush toy falling out of her hands in shock.

Yuzu began blushing bright red, her heart skipping several beats. Was this really happening?!

Yuya pulled back, his own face bright red."H-happy Birthday." He averted his gaze to the floor.

Yuzu smiled and picked up the plush toy.

 _"Best birthday ever!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Tatsuya didn't know Yuya and the gang before the series, so that's why only Ayu and Futoshi are there.

 **Yuya:** In "One Step" the first Arc-V ending, Yuzu's wearing work out clothes while she trains, so that's why we put that.

 **Yuzu:** Once again, we'd like to thank everyone who made this story possible and thank those who support this story!

 **Animegirl426:** Remember to comment! (No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuya and Yuzu:** Bye! :)


	8. Honmei

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys, chapter 8!

 **Yuzu:** This is set after the series.

 **Yuya:** A lot of them are set before or after the series.

 **Yuzu:** *hits him with her harisen*

 **Yuya:** Ow!

 **Animegirl426:** I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 8: **H** onmei*

Yuzu hummed to herself as she set the tray of finished chocolates down."Perfect!"she smiled, proud of what she finished.

Tomorrow was Valentine's day* and Yuzu had finally decided to confess to Yuya. Hopefully after everything, things would go smoothly with this.

"I can do this."Yuzu encouraged herself."Just give it to him and say that it's honmei chocolate."

The fact that Mieru would be trying to give him honmei chocolate didn't help the nervous feeling growing in her stomach.

"I can do it, I can do it..."

She didn't get much sleep that night.

*Valentine's Day*

Yuzu held her gift close as she ran to the park, having called Yuya to meet him there prior to today.

"Just tell him Yuzu...it'll be okay!" she assured herself.

Yuya looked at his pendant swaying as he waited in the park, wondering why Yuzu would call him out here instead of meeting at You Show or their houses.

"Yuya!"

The male turned as his name was called, watching Yuzu come up to him, out of breath.

"Hey Yuzu!" Yuya grinned,"So what did you want to talk about?"

Yuzu took a deep breath and held out her gift, her face bright red."H-happy Valentine's day..."she spoke.

Yuya smiled and took the gift."Giri*?"

Yuzu shook her head,"Honmei..."

It was his turn to blush.

The male duelist opened the box, staring at the slightly squished chocolate.

"Looks like I won't be able to eat these..."

Yuzu felt her heart drop, did Mieru get to him earlier.

"At least, not without you."

Yuzu looked up, Yuya offering her some of the chocolate that she made for him.

The female gave a soft smile as she took the sweet, biting into it along with her new boyfriend.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Giri Chocolate is a type of chocolate women give to male co-workers, casual acquaintances, and others to whom they have no romantic attachment to. Honmei is often given to husbands, boyfriends, and prospective boyfriends and is usually more high-quality.

 **Yuzu:** While this drabble is seasonally misplaced, it was the first thing that popped into her mind when creating this chapter.

 **Yuya:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Animegirl426:** Until next time!


	9. Idiot

**Animegirl426:** Well, time for chapter 9!

 **Yuzu:** This is just a general drabble; A poem in my POV.

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 9: **I** diot

 _From the day we met, we were best friends._

 _There would never be a time where it would end._

 _Little by little, it soon turned into love._

 _But of course, that came, with a few flaws._

 _You'd rather duel than go on a date,_

 _but I guess that's what makes our duels so great._

 _You don't understand subtle hints,_

 _but you make up a show to display as thanks._

 _You don't care if you get hurt,_

 _but you always fight to protect me from worse._

 _You always try to make everyone happy,_

 _And you always know how to cheer me up._

 _There are times when I just want to hit you,_

 _But I always find my heart staying true._

 _You're the biggest idiot that I've ever seen,_

 _But you're my idiot, and I wouldn't trade you for anything._

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I love writing poems! :)

 **Yuzu:** *blushing*

 **Yuya:** *blushing*

 **Animegirl426:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames) see you next time!


	10. Jealousy

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys!

 **Yuya:** What took you so long?

 **Animegirl426:** My family took a trip to Canada, and then I had a Martial Arts rank test, and it's hard to keep up with the 2-3 day update I promised, I'm worn out!

 **Yuzu:** I know you're trying your best. This chapter is really just general.

 **Yuya:** Animegirl426 doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 10: **J** ealousy

"Darling!"

Yuzu frowned as she watched Mieru attach herself onto Yuya. Ever since losing to him, the younger girl* kept on proclaiming that Yuya was her 'fated person' and such.

It honestly was frustrating to watch the constant advances...especially when she considered her own feelings.

And the pinkette always was thinking of the stark differences;

Mieru was able to tell fortunes while all she did was comedy acts*...but at least the comedy acts were _with_ Yuya!

Mieru's signature item was her crystal apple while Yuzu just had her harisen.

Mieru could easily proclaim her love for Yuya...

Even though she considered all the factors, they weren't what gnawed at her the most.

The most frustrating factor was that Mieru didn't even know or _like_ Yuya until after she was beaten by him...

and she had spent years among years knowing the real Yuya and growing to love him ever since they were children...

It wasn't easy for Yuzu to think about Yuya actually liking Mieru as a girlfriend, but the possibility was still there.

Then she remembered that Yuya had used _her_ Fusion card, and that helped him win the match.

She smiled to herself before looking up, seeing Mieru trying to kiss him.

"Yuya..."

"I-it's not what you think, Yuzu!"

"Yuya, you BAKA!"

The male began to run as he was chased by his jealous friend.

* * *

Animegirl426: Although it's not stated, I always imagined Mieru was younger than Yuya and Yuzu, but not by much.

Yuzu: The comedy acts refer to manzai(explanation from Wikipedia): a traditional style of stand-up comedy involving two people—a straight man (tsukkomi) and a funny man (boke)—trading jokes at great speed. Most of the jokes revolve around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns and other verbal gags. Boke(the funny man) have a tendency for misinterpretation and forgetfulness. Tsukkomi(the straight man) refers to the role the second comedian plays in "butting in" and correcting the boke's errors. In performances, it is common for the tsukkomi to berate the boke and hit them on the head with a swift smack.

Yuya: Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames!)

 **Animegirl426:** Before I sign off, I have a bit of a raffle for everyone! What I'm going to do is give you a small series of questions, and whoever PMs me all of the answer first will get to choose the prompt for one of the remaining letters of the alphabet in this story! Results will be announced by next chapter, which due to my schedule, will be around the fifth of August.

Here are the questions!

 _ **1\. In Gaki no Tsukai, how many comedians are part of the main cast?**_

 _ **2\. How many manzai duos are in the main cast?**_

 _ **3\. Name the manzai duos and who is the boke and tsukkomi in each.**_

 _ **4\. Which manzai duo is more popular?**_

 _ **5\. Who is the only solo comedian in the group?**_

See you guys next time! :)


	11. Kids

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys! Chapter 11!

 **Yuya:** So what's the deal with this one? I thought one of the readers was picking the theme.

 **Animegirl426:** Well, no one participated in the raffle I gave last chapter, so no one won.

 **Yuzu: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 11: **K** ids

"Ne, Yuya."

"Hm?"A 25-year old Yuya looked at his wife as she sat down next to him on their shared bed.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Yuzu asked, blushing.

"eh?!"Yuya replied, eyes widening,"A-are you..."

"No! I just want to know..." Yuzu replied.

Yuya thought for a moment.

"What would they be like?"

"Probably like you, but you never know."

"What would they look like?"

"It would depend on the gender, but a bit like you and a bit like me."

"Would they like our friends?"

"I think Kurosaki might scare them a little at first, but yeah."

"What about our parents?"

"Dad wouldn't stop gushing over them, I think your mom would do the same."

"What kind of deck would they duel with?"

"That would be up to them.

"Would the love me?"

Yuzu hit him."Baka, of course they would."

Yuya grinned."Maybe sometime in the future."

"Alright."Yuzu replied, kissing him before they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Well, 11 down, 15 to go!

 **Yuzu:** Soon it'll be more difficult letters.

 **Yuya:** Didn't you want to say something?

 **Animegirl426:** Right. Guys, for the last time, I appreciate the ideas, but I already have the entire alphabet planned out! Please stop sending suggestions!

 **Yuzu and Yuya:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Animegirl426:** Bye!


	12. Loss

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys, chapter 12.

 **Yuya:** Now what took so long?!

 **Animegirl426:** My very first college term has started...I'm having a hard time adjusting...so updates may only come once a month.

 **Yuzu:** It's alright. **Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Yuya:** This takes place around the end of Episode 51, in my POV in the form of a poem.

 **Animegirl426:** Here we go! ...I miss my freedom...

* * *

Chapter 12: **L** oss

 _...We promised we'd fight through it together..._

 _But when we reunited, it wasn't you, but her*..._

 _You put yourself in that danger, knowing the risks..._

 _But now that you're gone...was it really worth it?_

 _When I look at her, I see so much of you..._

 _The eyes, the face, exactly the same..._

 _Now I'm a pawn in his* sick game..._

 _I don't know what to do..._

 _If you were here, you'd hit me and tell me to cheer up..._

 _But in this situation, I can't do that..._

 _There are so many things I wanted to tell you..._

 _But you're gone now...it's something I can't undo..._

 _I swear I'll save you..._

 _I'll bring you back home,_

 _When it's over and we are alone, I'll hug you..._

 _And say 'I love you, Yuzu."_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** ...*emotionally and physically drained.*

 **Yuya:** "Her" refers to Serena and "His" refers to Reiji.

 **Yuzu:** If you guys can give us some advice on how to handle college, we'd appreciate it!

 **Yuya:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Animegirl426:** See ya. :)


	13. Missing

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! I'm back!

 **Yuya:** This is sorta a companion drabble to last chapter...

 **Yuzu:** Only in my POV!

 **Animegirl426:** I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 13: **M** issing

 _I'm scared, where are you?_

 _I don't know where I am, I don't know what to do._

 _I can't see your smile, your not here with me._

 _Nothing looks familiar, I don't know anyone's face,_

 _I don't know what's what, it's like a bitter taste._

 _Tears leak through as I begin to cry._

 _Dad, the kids, everyone's under a different blue sky._

 _But the worst part of being here._

 _I can't see you, which is my biggest fear._

 _I want to see you, hug you and stay with you._

 _But instead all I can do...is nothing but miss you..._

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** And with this chapter, we are halfway done!

 **Yuya:** Yes!

 **Yuzu:** Everyone, thank you for your support!

 **Animegirl426:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuzu and Yuya:** Until Next Time!


	14. Napping

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! Time for the next chapter!

 **Yuzu:** This drabble is inspired from the new Arc-V ending, _Speaking_.

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Animegirl426 and Yuzu:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 14: **N** apping

"Yuzu? Yuzu!"

Yuya looked around as he searched for Yuzu, the pinkette having wandered off somewhere after practicing with the kids.

"Where is she? Yuzu!" Yuya called once more.

*Ten minutes later*

Yuya panted for breath, having given up the search.

"I need a break." The entertainment duelist muttered before heading to the park.

Once arrived, Yuya smiled as the breeze clashed against his body, the serenity of the area calming him.

The male grinned as he made his way up the hill, only to stop when he reached the top.

Underneath the tree, Yuzu was asleep, her pink locks dancing with the wind as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath.

Her expression was calm, the scene itself a picture of beauty.

Yuya gave a light chuckle."So this is where you've been."he spoke to himself as he sat down beside her.

"mm..."Yuzu mumbled something incoherent before her head rolled onto Yuya's shoulder, the male blushing.

Yuya looked at her before noticing that she was shivering slightly and, without hesitation, put his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm.

The male watched his childhood friend sleep before he felt himself starting to drift off, sleep welcoming him with open arms.

'A few minutes wouldn't hurt...' he thought before he let sleep take over, his head gently resting on Yuzu's.

*An hour later*

Yoko looked around the park for her son before she came up the hill, stopping when she saw the scene.

The woman smiled and pulled out her phone."Shuzo-kun? Yeah, I found them. No, don't worry. Their just asleep."she spoke quietly.

After the conversation ended, Yoko took a photo of the two with her phone.

"Sleep well, you two."

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Well, that was fun!

 **Yuya:** Remember to comment!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuzu:** Since this is our post for October, Happy Halloween Everyone!


	15. Origins

**Animegirl426:** Happy Thanksgiving!

 **Yuzu:** This chapter is before the series began.

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

 **Yuzu:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 15: **O** rigins

"Come on Yuya, it's only a little farther."

Four-year old Yuya held onto both of his parents as he walked, the family heading downtown.

"You'll like Shuzou-kun, he has a daughter about your age." Yoko smiled at her nervous son."It'll be okay."

Yuya gave a small nod, his goggles jumping up and down from his head.

*an hour later*

Yusho knocked on the door to the Hiragi household.

"Coming!"

Yuya hid behind his father as the door opened, a man about as old as his father standing on the other side.

"Ah Yusho, Yoko, welcome!"The man smiled before he noticed the small boy."Is this Yuya-kun?"

Yuya clung onto his father even more, creating chuckles from the adults.

"It's okay, I won't bite." Shuzou joked. "Would you like to meet my daughter?"

Yuya looked up at his mother, who smiled gently and nodded.

Yuya gave a small nod, slowly walking over to Shuzou.

Shuzou smiled and turned"Yuzu! They're here!"

Yuya looked inside the house to see a patch of pink hair peek out from the corner of the hallway.

The small boy blushed as the young girl came into full view, her pink hair being held up in pigtails by blue flower clips. Her pink dress matching as a silver bracelet held by a string acted as a necklace.

Yuzu looked at her feet as she walked over, her sky blue eyes looking up at Yuya"Hi, I'm Yuzu."

"I-i'm Yuya..."Yuya replied, still blushing.

As the night progressed, Yuya found out a lot about the female; she loved music, dueling, and treasured her bracelet.

"Why is it so important?" Yuya asked, curious.

"It's my only reminder of mama." Yuzu gave a small smile, a sad one.

Yuya looked at her with a comforting look.

"Papa said that I should always smile and not focus on the bad things, but sometimes...it's really hard to..." Yuzu told him, holding the bracelet.

Yuya looked at her before he took her hand, the girl looking up at him.

"Th-then I'll do it..."Yuya spoke before looking at her with determination. "I'll be the one to make you smile all the time!"

Yuzu blushed as she looked at him, his promise strong with his words.

"Wanna play?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu giggled and nodded.

*later*

Shuzou looked around before he caught the scene before him; several toys scattering the floor and in the middle of it all, Yuya and Yuzu sleeping close together...

and Yuzu was smiling.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Have a good feast with your family and be thankful for what you have!

 **Yuya:** Remember to review!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuzu:** See you next time!


	16. Pregnant

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys, before we start the chapter, I just want to apologize for not posting in December; I had finals and a lot of other things going on. But I'm back!

 **Yuya:** Here's the first chapter of a new year! Set after the series.

 **Yuzu: Animegirl426** does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

 **Animegirl426:** Let's do it!

* * *

Chapter 16: **P** regnant

"Hey, Yuya?"

The young adult duelist looked up from his deck to see his wife standing next to the couch he was sitting on. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I just need to tell you something..."

Yuya set his deck down and looked at her. "Did something happen at the school?"

"No." Yuzu replied.

"Did your dad hurt himself?"

"No."

"Did Tatsuya do something?"

"No."

"Futoshi?"

"No."

"Ayu?"

"No."

"Did Gogezaka come back from the Tournament."

"No."

"Did my mom adopt another cat or dog?"

"No."

"Did Shun or Ruri come to visit?"

"No."

"Serena or Sora?"

"No."

"Yugo or Rin?"

"No." Yuzu was starting to lose her cool."It has something to do with me."

Yuya's eyes widened slightly."Are you sick?"

"A bit."

"Flu?"

"No."

"Hay Fever?"

"No."

"Heart Problems?!"

"No!"

"Cancer?!"

"NO!" Yuzu smacked him with the harisen. "You Idiot!"

"Ow!" Yuya held his head. "Well then what's wrong?!"

"How can you be so dense?! I'm not dying, I'M PREGNANT!"

The air was knocked out of Yuya as he heard her, he had to do a double take."You're...pregnant?"

Yuzu realized how loud she was and looked down, nodding her head."Y-yes...I took the test this morning while you were still asleep..."

Yuya looked at his hands."I'm...going to be a dad..." A breathless laugh escaped him as a smile graced his features. "I'm going to be a dad!" he cheered as he jumped out of his seat, picking Yuzu up and spinning her around.

"Yuya!" Yuzu laughed as she was spun, blushing.

"I love you."Yuya kissed her as she put her down.

"Not just me anymore."

Yuya smiled and kneeled down, kissing his love's stomach."and I love you too."

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I think I did pretty good with this one.

 **Yuya:** Nice work!

 **Yuzu:** Remember to review!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Animegirl426:** Bye!


	17. Quick

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! Due to the snowfall in my area canceling college for the rest of the week, I decided to update!

 **Yuya:** It was really hard coming up with something for Q.

 **Yuzu:** But we did it! This is a general drabble.

 **Animegirl426:** I don't own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series.

 **Yuya &Yuzu:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 17: **Q** uick

"Just say it quickly." Yuya told himself, holding a bouquet of pink, white, and red Camellias in his hands.

Today was the day, he was going to do it. He was going to tell Yuzu his feelings.

"Yuya!"

The teen stopped at the door to hear his mother call.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Yoko asked, her arms crossed.

"Y-yuzu's place."Yuya replied, sensing something bad.

"Oh no you don't, you promised that you would clean your room today!"

"But mom!" Yuya gave a puppy pout.

"No buts! If you want to leave, then do it quickly!"Yoko spoke.

Yuya sighed and placed the flowers down on the table before he rushed to do the chore.

*ten minutes later*

Yuya ran down the streets, flowers in tow."Almost there..."

"Yuya-onii-chan!"

Yuya froze, seeing the kids rush up to him.

"Can you help me with my new combo attack?" Tatsuya asked, his duel disk on.

"Me too!" Futoshi spoke up.

"Me three!" Ayu smiled brightly.

Yuya sighed, knowing that the kids would be heartbroken if he said 'no'.

"Okay." He replied, placing his duel disk on.

"Don't worry, It'll be quick!" The kids replied.

*30 minutes later*

Yuya panted as he managed to make it to Yuzu's place."Made it..."

Yuya looked at the flowers and gave a nod, reaching to knock at the door...

Before the door opened.

"Yuya?" Yuzu looked at him.

"Y-yuzu!" Yuya quickly hid the flowers behind him.

"Perfect timing!" Yuzu smiled."I need to show you something."

Yuya's eye twitched; another setback?!

"B-but..."

"It'll be quick!"Yuzu grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Yuya sighed as he was brought into Yuzu's room.

"Here it is!"

Yuya looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw;

A bouquet of the same exact flowers and the same exact colors.

He looked at his childhood friend, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Y-yuzu..."

"Yeah?"

Yuya pulled out his bouquet and held it out to her. "M-me too."

Yuzu looked at the now blushing Yuya and began to laugh.

Yuya soon joined in.

They were both glad they were able to convey their feelings quickly.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Like Yuya said earlier, I had a hard time with this chapter.

 **Yuya:** We managed to do it though!

 **Yuzu:** Please review!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Animegirl426:** Bye!


	18. Rainstorm

**Animegirl426:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

 **Yuzu:** If you want the Valentine's-related chapter...

 **Yuya:** Then go to the chapter labeled "Honmei"

 **Animegirl426:** I do not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise.

 **Yuya &Yuzu:** Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 18: **R** ainstorm

Yuya watched as rain pounded against the windows. One of the worst storms ever dancing across Miami city.

"Sorry, we should have left earlier."Yuzu spoke as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"It's fine, we can always go to the movies another time."Yuya replied, smiling gently.

Yuzu smiled back before thunder roared through the air outside, the pinkette flinching.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" the male asked, worried.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Yuzu gave a shaky response, her body shivering slightly.

Yuya looked at her before figuring out why Yuzu would act this way.

*Flashback*

 _Yuya watched as Yuzu hid in the closet in front of him, the two children were playing inside before thunder was heard from outside._

 _"Yuzu?" The six year old spoke up."Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine!"Yuzu called, her voice shaky._

 _"Come on Yuzu, it's okay!" Yuya tried to reason with her._

 _"I'm fine!" Yuzu spoke._

 _Yuya tried to look for something to coax Yuzu out of the closet._

 _Their toys? No._

 _Food? No._

 _Yuya's eyes landed on a nearby blanket."..."_

 _"Yuzu!"_

 _Yuzu opened the closet a little, seeing Yuya wrapped in a blanket._

 _"Come in here! It's less scary that way!"_

 _Yuzu was about to sink back into the closet before thunder struck once more._

 _The young female darted out of the closet and into the blanket with Yuya._

 _Yuya smiled gently as he wrapped her in the blanket with him._

*end flashback*

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu looked up to see Yuya wrapped in a blanket.

"Come in here, it's less scary that way."

Yuzu gave a gentle smile and blushed as she sat down next to her lover, Yuya wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

 _"Still works."_ Yuya thought as the two soon fell asleep, the rainstorm soon calming down.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Happy Valentine's Day(or single's awareness day!)

 **Yuya:** Remember to comment!(no hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuzu:** See you next time!


	19. Song

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys! Time for the next chapter!

 **Yuya:** We're getting down to the last stretch, aren't we?

 **Yuzu:** Yep! Only seven chapters left after this one!

 **Animegirl426:** I guess you could see this chapter as an small AU derived from the anime or a fan's speculation of what could happen in the episode where Yuzu went to the orphanage Yugo lives at. The hardest part of this was trying to figure out a song to use. I don't own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise.

 **Yuya and Yuzu:** Let's Go!

* * *

Chapter 19: **Song**

Yuzu watched in amusement as the kids crowded Yugo, the teen covered in children as he laughed. After Yuzu had properly introduced herself to the people at the orphanage and everyone had eaten dinner, the kids began swarming around the turbo duelist.

"One at a time! I only have one body!" Yugo joked.

"He really is a knucklehead." The caretaker spoke as she approached Yuzu.

"A-ah, is that so?" Yuzu replied, giving a small smile.

The caretaker looked at her."He jokes a lot when he's with the kids, but they truly love him. He always does his best to protect them." she explained.

"..."Yuzu looked at the male, watching him place a child on his shoulders. The smile on his face was the exact same one the one she loved would wear.

 _Yuzu!_

The pinkette's eyes widened when she heard his voice in her head."..." She bit her mouth and ran into the building, going into Rin's room.

Yuzu looked at her bracelet, the pink jewel in the center no longer glittering.

 _Ne, Yuzu. Sing! You always sing when you're alone, how come I never get to hear it?!_

 _It's embarrassing!_

 _No it's not! I bet you have a pretty voice!_

Yuzu took a deep breath as the flashback passed in her thoughts before she opened her mouth.

 _ **I always want to see you,**_

 _ **And be with you even more...**_

 _ **Your eyes show kindness to me,**_

 _ **And your gentle fingers touch me...**_

 _ **Why are you going far away from me?**_

 _ **Even though I close my eyes,**_

 _ **and cover my ears tightly...**_

 _ **That kind bright smile of yours,**_

 _ **and that warm memory we share...**_

 _ **I can't forget it even if you want me to.**_

 _ **So please gently teach me about love.**_

 _ **Hey, why do we have to keep saying goodbye?**_

 _ **Without any words through,**_

 _ **Time keeps on passing by,**_

 _ **My heart is breaking into pieces...**_

 _ **So please gently give me the love that you hold.**_

 _ **Hey, why do you have to keep disappearing?**_

 _ **I'm still unable to throw away those days,**_

 _ **Even without any answers,**_

 _ **But i'll remember them...**_

 _ **At the windowstill, in the warm morning light.**_

 _ **And there's no one beside me as my mind begins to wander.**_

 _ **Why do I keep thinking only of you?**_

 _ **So please gently teach me about love.**_

 _ **Hey, why do we have to keep saying goodbye?**_

 _ **Without any words through,**_

 _ **Time keeps on passing by,**_

 _ **My heart is breaking into pieces...**_

 _ **So please gently give me the love that you hold.**_

 _ **Hey, why do you have to keep disappearing?**_

 _ **I'm still unable to throw away those days,**_

 _ **Even without any answers.**_

 _ **This endless love just keeps overflowing...**_

 _ **Without any sound to show how much there is...**_

Yuzu pushed back her tears in order to keep her voice from cracking.

 _ **I keep yearning only for you, my love.**_

 _ **I continue to wait only for you.**_

 _ **If I look up above in the distant sky,**_

 _ **I'll feel like crying out to it.**_

 _ **Without any warnings or signs showing it,**_

 _ **The time we'll separate is coming closer.**_

 _ **Without any words through,**_

 _ **I just wish to hold you.**_

 _ **To the most precious one that I know,**_

 _ **I will send you my love...**_

 _ **Even though I close my eyes,**_

 _ **And cover my ears tightly...**_

 _ **That kind bright smile of yours,**_

 _ **and that warm memory of we share...**_

 _ **I would certainly not forget it...**_

Yuzu finally let her tears fall, her body shaking."Yuya..."she began crying, covering her face as he flooded her thoughts.

 ***Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension***

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Serena asked as she approached him, staying at the Sakaki house fro the night.

"Eh?" Yuya brushed his face with his hand, bringing it down to see tears.

"I-I don't know...for some reason..." Yuya gave a pitiful laugh as he continued trying to stop the tears."They just won't stop..."

Yuya covered his eyes, Serena leaving the room to let him be. He looked over at a picture frame containing a picture of him and Yuzu as children playing.

"Yuzu...I promise...I'll bring you back..."

* * *

 **Yuya:** Woah...

 **Animegirl426:** That song is from one of my all-time favorite J-Dramas/K-Dramas. It's called _Ikemen Desu Ne_ in Japan and _You're Beautiful_ in Korea.

 **Yuzu:** What's the song called?

 **Animegirl426:** In Korea, it's known as  Without Words and is sung by the character Go Mi-Nam(played by Park Shin-hye). I used the Japanese version which is known as Alone and is sung by the character Sakuraba Mio(played by Takimoto Miori). If you want to hear the song, here's the URL(add the first part of the URL for youtube): **watch?v=yLmOUIrdQnQ**

 **Yuzu:** Remember to comment!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuya:** See you next time!


	20. Time

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last month, college got crazy. But it's time for chapter 20 of _A to Z!_  
 **Yuya:** General chapter set around the recent Arc-V episodes. Another poem, not really sure which POV it is, could be either of us.  
 **Yuzu: Animegirl426** does not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise  
 **Animegirl426:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 20: **T** ime  
 _Sand drains through the hourglass._  
 _Hands of time, slowly they pass._  
 _One second more away from you._  
 _Searching and wandering without a map,_  
 _I still can't find you on this maze-like path._  
 _I held you in my arms not long ago,_  
 _And now you're gone again, vanished like a ghost._  
 _In this cruel game called fate, is there an end?_  
 _Or is it just waiting for all time to be spent?_  
 _In this desolate land, walking each hour._  
 _Destruction and pain flow like a shower._  
 _The clock is ticking and evil will rise._  
 _And yet I hope I can find you in time._  
 _Again and again, I will continue to find you..._  
 _But just for one second, I wish time had no value._

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** That's it!  
 **Yuya:** Remember to review! (no hate speeches/flames) They help keep us going!  
 **Yuzu:** See you next time!


	21. Unmei

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! Since I'm on summer break, it's time to get the rest of the alphabet done!

 **Yuya:** This is most likely the last poem chapter will be posting. Once again, a general one set around recent episodes.

 **Yuzu: Animegirl426** does not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 21: **U** nmei

 _Day by day and night by night,_

 _You keep fading from my sight._

 _In this game of darkness,_

 _I cannot find you._

 _In this tragic mess,_

 _I cannot find the clues._

 _Fate continues turning_

 _like the gears of a clock._

 _and will keep on spinning_

 _Until our hearts stop._

 _To find you and hold you again_

 _is my one true dream..._

 _But for that to happen as it may,_

 _We must leave it to destiny..._

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** For those who don't know Unmei is the Japanese word for Destiny, the kanji looks like this **運命**

 **Yuzu:** Only five letters left!

 **Yuya:** Please review,(No hate speeches/flames) they keep us going!

 **Animegirl426:** See you guys next time! :)


	22. Vet

**Animegirl426:** Summer!

 **Yuzu:** And the AU chapter 22 of _A to Z_!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise.

 **All Three:** Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 22: **V** et

"En! Stop struggling! Ah! Core, don't run!"

Yuya sighed as he finally managed to get the animals in their crates. The dreaded day of the month where he had to take his mother's pets to the local animal hospital...

Otherwise known as 'Yuya-gets-covered-in-bite-marks-and-scratches-day.'

The male kneeled down to the cage door."I know you guys don't like it, but it's for your own good, right Core?"

Yuya was met with a hiss and a new scratch on his hand.

The male sighed and picked up the crates."Mom! I'm leaving!"he called out.

"Be careful!" was the response.

"How can I be careful when they're attacking me like a training dummy..."Yuya muttered under his breath as he left the house.

*thirty minutes later*

The waiting room was packed more than usual; instead of the usual older patrons with their birds or cats, there were more teenage boys around Yuya's age with dogs, lizards, and even snakes!

"Is there a new doctor or something?" Yuya asked the man sitting across from him, the older male smiling gently as he held his pet rabbit.

"Apparently there's a veterinary student who's decided to spend her term* here. Rumor has it that she's quite the looker."The adult responded.

"Sakaki! Sakaki, the vet is ready for you."

Yuya stood, getting through the crowd best he could before he entered the vet's office.

"Welcome Sakaki-san."

The male stopped when he saw the woman in the room, the woman staring back at him.

"Yuzu?!"

"Yuya?!"

"Ah, you two know each other."The vet smiled."Now then, which one will be first this time, Sakaki-san?"

"E-en..."Yuya spoke, still shocked.

"Very well. Hiragi-san, please get the files for the Sakaki pets."

"Yes sir."Yuzu replied, walking into the other room.

"H-how is Yuzu here?"Yuya asked the vet."She moved away three years ago to go to university!"

The vet smiled as Yuya's expression remained one of shock."Well, Yuzu-chan's been working very hard, she's applying for early graduation. Apparently she wanted to come back soon as possibly to be with you."

"S-sensei!**"Yuzu scolded the adult slightly, blushing madly as she handed him the files.

Yuya began blushing as well.

"Let's see..."The vet looked over the files before looking at Yuya"Just some simple vaccinations and you'll be off."

"Oh boy."Yuya sighed; shots were the worst part of the visit due to the fact that the dogs would start barking like crazy and the cats would start clawing him to no end.

Yuzu held back a laugh at Yuya's expression before she opened the cages.

"Well then Hiragi-san, if you'd please."

Yuzu smiled and nodded."Yes sir."she turned to the animals, humming softly.

Yuya watched as his pets took their focus off of the vaccination needle and listened to Yuzu's melody, his heart beating faster than normal.

The vet soon finished the vaccinations, Yuzu petting each animal before putting them back in their cages.

"Well then Sakaki-san, that'll be all."The vet spoke.

Yuya nodded and took the cages."Yu-Yuzu?"

The pinkette turned"Yes?"

"I-if you're not busy after work...would you be interested in...getting dinner with me?"Yuya looked at the ground as he spoke, blushing wildly.

The female blushed, a smile on her face"I'd love to." she responded.

Yuya looked up, a grin breaking out on his face."See you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

The vet watched as Yuya left, a ghost of a smile on his own face.

"Looks like we have a lot of rejections to go through now." he thought.

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I'm not a medical student of any kind, so I don't know if vets have to work at animal hospitals for residency like doctors and nurses do.

 **Yuya:** In Japan, Doctors are also referred to as 'Sensei'.

 **Yuzu:** Please review!(No hate speeches/flames) and have a good summer!

 **Animegirl426:** We'll see you next time! :)


	23. Wedding

**Animegirl426:** Hey guys! So I know that I said that chapter 21 was going to be 'most likely the last poem chapter.' But I then I remembered that I had created this poem a long time ago for one of my English teachers back in high school when she was getting married, so I decided to tweak it a little to be a Fruitshipping poem!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ franchise

 **Yuzu:** Let's do it!

* * *

Chapter 23: **W** edding

 _In the chapel, lights aglow._

 _The music plays smooth and slow._

 _On one side is a man with determined face._

 _On the other side are girls, waiting for their friend's changed fate._

 _The crowd stands and faces the doors._

 _An elegant dress kisses the floor._

 _A father so proud leads the way._

 _A bouquet of flowers, in a woman's arms they lay._

 _The light of the chapel shows in her hair._

 _Bright and beautiful, like jewels that are so rare._

 _He passes his daughter to the one that is waiting._

 _It is time for the test, the ultimate changing._

 _Once it turns to the man, a ring in his hand._

 _He looks her in the eyes,_

 _and he says what words that seal their fate._

 _"I take you, my love, to be my wife._

 _I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,in sickness and in health._

 _I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."_

 _The ring is put on her, a smile on her face._

 _And with the other vow said, they kiss and embrace._

 _Cheers are heard and echo in the room._

 _For two lovers are together_

 _and their love is in full bloom._

* * *

Animegirl426: My teacher(the one who I wrote this for) loved this poem so much that she actually had it displayed during her reception! :) Only three chapters left! We're nearing the end!

Yuya:*In a tuxedo* Please review!(No hate speeches/Flames)

Yuzu:*In a wedding dree* See you next time! :)


	24. Xylophone

**Animegirl426:** Time for the next chapter!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** doesn't own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Franchise.

 **Yuzu:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 24: **X** ylophone

"I think that's all of it."

Yuya sighed in relief as he set the last box down. "Why did our parents have to buy so much baby stuff?!" he complained.

His wife gave a sympathetic smile as she sat in the rocking chair, hand on her baby bump. The female was due any day for their new addition, making tensions run high with the both of them.

"It's their first grandchild, Yuya." she replied. "They're just excited."

"At least all the furniture was moved in earlier."The male spoke before opening the first box. "Is this from your place?" he asked.

"Yep, those were my old baby toys." Yuzu told him. "Dad tried to make sure I was never lonely, so he pretty much bought everything he could find."

The two laughed as Yuya continued to unpack the box.

Stuffed Animals.

Baby Clothes.

Mobile.

Rattle.

Xylophone.

"Eh?" Yuya held the musical instrument in his hands."Why's there..."

Yuzu lit up when she saw the object in her love's hands"I remember that! That was my very first xylophone!"

"Really?" The duelist stood and walked over to his wife, putting the item in her hands.

"Yeah, it was my favorite toy." The pinkette smiled fondly and tapped the notes."Dad would have to pry it away from me sometimes."

Yuya smiled gently."Well now it can be our child's favorite toy as well."

"You still want it to be a surprise?" She asked. "We can ask the doctor before the birth."

The male shook his head."Nope, I want to know once it's in the world with us." he smiled.

Yuzu giggled, but her joyful expression soon turned to one of pain."agh..."

"Yuzu? Is everything okay? Yuzu?!"Yuya held his wife's hand gently, worry overcoming him as his wife's condition changed.

"Y-yuya..."Yuzu felt tears prick her eyes as the pain worsened."M-my..."

Yuya felt something dampen his pants, looking down and eyes widening.

"The baby's coming!"

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** I know, I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffhanger. :)

 **Yuzu:** Please review!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **Yuya:** The next chapter will be the next part of this, so stay tuned!


	25. Yuka

**Animegirl426:** Hi guys, it's time for the second-to-last-chapter!

 **Yuzu:** This is the continuation of last chapter, so be prepared!

 **Yuya: Animegirl426** does not own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ franchise.

 **Animegirl426 and Yuzu:** Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 25: **Y** uka

Yuya closed his eyes in anguish as his wife's screams ripped through the halls. It had been five hours since Yuzu's water broke, and the duelist was on pins and needles waiting for any news of her condition.

"Yuya-kun, calm down." The male raised his head to see his father-in-law offering him a bottle of water.

"S-sorry..." Yuya kindly accepted the beverage as the two sat in silence, well...as much silence as they could get between periods of screams.

Yuya glanced at Shuzou, the older male's expression very calm despite the fact that his pride and joy was suffering so much just by bringing another life into the world.

"H-how can you be so calm?" Yuya asked before biting his tongue, a little flustered.

The older male gave a small grin. "Well, Yuzu's been through worse than this." He spoke, Yuya nodding in response. The tournament, the Academia, the girl he fell in love with was tougher than people imagined. However, hearing screeches of pain didn't seem to favor that opinion.

"Plus, she's doing this for you." Yuya brought his head up at the statement.

"Eh?"

"She secretly called me around her second trimester," Shuzou explained."She wanted you to have more than her in your life, something else that made you smile."

"Of course, your ignorance to fact can be considered a factor."

"D-dad!" Yuya pouted a little as his own father came up, teasing his son.

"It'll be okay, so don't worry." Yusho comforted, Yuya smiling slightly.

"Okay..."

 _ ***Three Hours Later***_

"...ya!"

"Yu..."

"Yuya!"

The male opened his eyes to see a mixture of concerned and joyful expressions staring at him.

"Wha-what happened?" The male asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You passed out." Sora explained.

"Huh?!"

"You passed out once your mom came out." Tatsuya replied.

"Geez! How can you faint just as you learn the baby's out?!" Amu scolded playfully. "What a childish thing to do!"

"Y-Yuzu! What about Yuzu?!" Yuya began to stand.

"She's alright, just very tired." Futoshi smiled.

"Go on in." Yusho encouraged his son, the new father gulping back his anxiety as he entered the room.

Yoko looked up as her son entered the room."Have a nice nap?" she teased gently, the male coming up to the bedside where his wife rested.

She looked like she hadn't slept in several weeks, and yet she was glowing with pride.

Blue eyes looked up at red ones, a soft smile gracing Yuzu's features as she spoke.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Yuya looked at the small bundle swaddled in blankets that rested in her arms, a sense of awe and pride overcoming him.

Her skin was still a little pink, but her complexion was already looking like his.

Nothing too sharp or fine, but her facial features slightly mirrored Yuzu's.

And although it was very faint, traces of red and pink were visible on her head.

"Yuzu...she's perfect..." Yuya managed to say, kissing his tired wife on the forehead.

The female smiled before their newborn child began to stir, small eyes opening to reveal the same red eyes her father held.

Yuya looked at the child, smiling as he very gently put his finger in her tiny hand. "Hi, I'm your daddy." he spoke, now beaming when the child cooed at him.

"Well, do you two have a name for her?" Yoko asked, smiling as she watched.

Yuzu thought for a moment before she looked at her husband.

"How about...Yuka?"

Yuya watched in pride as the baby's attention diverted from him to the shining pendulum hanging from his neck, squealing in curiosity.

"Yeah...I like that." Yuya replied, holding his cherished possession up for the baby to watch. "Sakaki Yuka."

The two new parents laughed when they saw her try to reach for the pendulum, giggling at her parent's reaction.

Yuya smiled, every bit of fear he once had replaced with growing pride and joy.

"Yuka, the real fun is just starting."

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Yuka has many meanings in Japan, I chose to use the one meaning "Fragrant." The kanji looks like this: **由香**

 **Yuzu:** We almost have 50 favorites for _A to Z_!

 **Animegirl426:** I really hope we reach 50, it would be an all time dream for me to have 50 favorites on my story! :)

 **Yuya:** Remember to review!(No hate speeches/flames)

 **All:** See you next time!


	26. Zettai

**Animegirl426:** Hi everyone, as much as it pains me, it's time for the last chapter of _A to Z_.

 **Yuya:** We really want to thank all of you for sticking with us!

 **Yuzu:** It's been really fun!

 **Animegirl426:** I don't own the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series.

 **All three:** Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 26: **Z** ettai

 _ **It's been years since we first met,**_

 _ **Has it been fun? You bet.**_

 _ **You make my heart beat wildly each day.**_

 _ **And through every moment, I hope you stay.**_

 _ **Looks at us now, with our bundle of love.**_

 _ **As the sun shines in the skies above.**_

 _ **Our two hearts have become one,**_

 _ **I am now a dad and you are now a mom.**_

 _ **Our lives couldn't get any better,**_

 _ **Our love can only become greater.**_

 _ **No matter what happens, one thing remains true,**_

 _ **私は絶対にあなたを愛しています。**_

* * *

 **Animegirl426:** Zettai means 'Absolutely' in Japanese, here's the Kanji: **絶対**

 **Yuya:** Everyone, thank you for your support!

 **Yuzu:** We really appreciate it!

 **Animegirl426:** For my next story, please go to my profile page and vote in the poll.

 **All three:** Thank you for everything! Bye! :)


End file.
